Eternity - A Shadowhunters Fanfic
by animskyrimfan1234
Summary: Clary and Jace are living their lives- until a being like one they've never seen before appears...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 CTHUL ARIVVES

Calry was kiling the vampires with ksher boyfraend jace wyaldn when sdueneyly CTHULU CAMDE OT OF A BUSHH AND GRABED w/ TENTCLE JACE AND SAIDD "if u do not gif me u and ur freinds to SACRIFICE so i can retrun to earth than i wil KIL JACKE, BUT IF U DU, I WIL SPARE HIM ALONE

Oh no" clary cried runingg to her edlk friends simn izzy alex and his byfriend magnus "we half to sav jacee frum cthulu but were going to DYE IF WEE DO

Then magns said "I KNOW a way to safe ALL UF us but well need some halp

"I know somon who can help


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 CARLY FINDS EN ALLLY

The six (inclding celaena whu decded to halp them) went 2 a blue knocked on the door and said doctor, doctor, i need your hallp, "OR JACE IS GOING 2 DYE BECUSOF THE FUCKING MOTHEFUCKR KNOWN AS DOANLD CTHULU

The doctor tennant oepened the door and saiad i will help u but theres omsething i need furst


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 DAVVED TENIT DRS PART OF ZE BARGAIN

Mr dr took the five of thm to a c ajkcve and sed 'be prepared

They opend the door and found Levi frum AOT and draco whu said 'dr u came whu is zis'

'Freinds, theey wil help w/ ze molags mace thingy

De 5 felt uncomfy doing an daedric quest butt knew thy had to save jace so dey helped and got ligshtsbers and katansas and azras star and ODEM and alexders hams help to SAVE JACEE FURM TE CLUCHES OF CFUTHULU


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 THE FINALLE

Thehy got weappons and wennt to caslte vokihlar whre cthulu had taken over to conqquer world he laffed as they endered and sid 'UR 2 LATE I HAF MARREED JACE AND WE R TO CONGER THE GALAXY TAKE THAT YOU PIESES OF SHIT MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Izzy draw ligthsabe rand siad "CAHRAGE!" and dey all KILLD CFULUS MINIOONS

Realizng that he cud not win, cfulu said 'i siurrender but im taking jace with me to ELDRICH HOME

'Oh no u dont' clary siad using MERUNES RAZOR TO KL CTHULU AND SEH RAN TO JACEY AND THEY KISSED AND MADE IT OUT ON DA FLOOR and dey all cheered

Meanwhile cfulu's ghost said 'fuck you for defeating me

THE END

Thxn for reading my fanfic if you enjoyed like and folow me! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- it's not over yt...

Clary haled onto Jamces hand as they walked up the asile together, happy to finnally be getting married! there friends cheered as clary kissed jace on the lips! and he heldd on her waist, reading to be boundforever! 3

but suddenly the sky turned grey and a tentacle readchd out, grabbing clary arund her neck! "JACE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SLUTSTICK, DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD EVADE OUR MARRIAGE?! INSTEAD, YOU MARRY THIS GODDMaN REDHEADED FUCKING BITCHSTICK SLUTCUNT PLEFACE CRINGE DISGRACE JERK AND PRETEND OUR LOVDE NEVER EXISTED?! WELL, FUCK YOU TOO!"

Jace GRASPED darmatically andn screaemed, 'put HER DOWN YOU BISH I nEver LOVED YOU YOU'RE AN ULGY EDLRTICH ABOMINATION WHAT DO YOU THINK"!

MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA CTHULU laughed and without warning, snapped Clary's neck with the single flex of his black tentacle.

Her head lolled to the side as the life in her eyes was snuffed out like a flame, and her body was dropped to the ground.

Jace froze, unwilling to believe that the sight was real. His beloved Clary, who had been with him for all these years, who he had loved for so long, was gone, just like that. His eyes filled with tears, though his internal despair quickly warped into a searing inferno of rage. He snarled in anger, his fist clenching.

I'M GOING TO " KILL YOU YOU MOTHERLIUFIRLKJJFF MING PIECE OF SHIT!" HE piuledj out his sword and charged ath cthuluu, knowinge he wouldd anvenge carly or ddie trying!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLS READ

Ok, guys , so i opened up my account to read reiews and add updates and then i read the reieews andd you dummies left me a bunch of hate reiviews!

you are clearly all jst jealous of my masterpiece, (with the exception of whoever lefft me that one nice review, enoby i think your name was) and unless i gett some nice reviews, i wont update the story anymore.

anyways, excpect the contiuation of the story soon!


End file.
